


'For Harry'

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, old recordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: On Christmas Eve Harry gets a surprising present.prompt: traditionwordcount: 364
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	'For Harry'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for this awesome prompt.
> 
> Thanks a lot to [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings) for the quick beta. ❤️

“Harry, get up here.” 

“Where are you?”

“Bedroom.”

When Harry enters their bedroom, Draco is already wearing his pyjamas, although it’s only nine pm, two hours before their usual bedtime. 

“Get ready for bed, please.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him. “Draco…” 

“Can you do it without questioning my motives?" 

The feeling of secrecy doesn’t leave Harry, and when he returns from the en-suite to the bedroom, he’s proven right. 

Draco sits on the bed with a box in hand. Not just any box. It’s the one from the Potter vault, the one with ‘For Harry’ written on the lid in his mother’s handwriting. 

Harry knows what’s inside, Draco knows, too, so why is it here?

“Come here,” Draco says softly, patting the spot next to him.

Immediately after sitting down, there’s a wrapped gift on Harry’s lap with 'For Harry' scribbled on the label. 

“This one couldn’t wait till tomorrow morning.” 

Harry unwraps it, revealing the cover of a book — Twas the Night Before Christmas. 

He’s heard this story often, read by his aunt to Dudley every Christmas Eve. Never to him, of course, and this was one of many reasons why he hated Christmas and still gets melancholic during this season. 

Recently, however, after discovering the box, he’s learned that reading this story on Christmas Eve is a family tradition. In the box are recordings of his mother, also one of her reading this story to him. 

“You were too young to remember it, and I thought — and please say no if I'm overstepping—”

“Draco, I—” 

Draco gestures to a record player on the nightstand. “Do you want to listen to them?”

Harry nods in affirmation, unable to vocalise the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. Other people would decline the offer, but Harry has to open up these old wounds, to stitch them up properly. Let them heal. Everyone has always told him how much his parents had loved him, but he's never felt it. Not really. 

So they lie down, Harry’s head resting on Draco’s chest, and Draco is holding the book open for him. Harry is flipping the pages while his mother reads to him on Christmas Eve. 


End file.
